The Rock Lee and Sakura Ficlet
by Hitomi Hotaru
Summary: A sweet yet funny moment between Lee and Sakura. Sakura contemplates what happened in the Forest of Death while Lee contemplates on how to win her heart! AN: Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto!


**The Sakura and Rock Lee ficlet…lol**

Sakura Haruno sat under one of her favorite trees…which was a cherry tree of course. She was staring off into space stroking her now short hair and remembering how she got it. She had grown…a lot. Was it more than that? Was cutting her hair symbolic for something else other than getting stronger and growing up a little bit more? So she sat there thinking intently about it.

Little did Sakura know that she was being watched. Up in one of the higher limbs of the tree sat Rock Lee. Gazing down at Sakura the only thing he could think about was how beautiful she was. He was lost in thought, too, but his thoughts were more _romantic_ in nature. One was planning out how he was to impress her by doing 200 laps or 1000 push ups…one handed. Another was presenting Sakura with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. And yet another was imagining what it would be like to kiss the angel that was sitting right below him.

Lee was so lost in thought, that he started losing balance on the limb from which he was so precariously perched. He fell, but landed on the limb right below him. He landed on his stomach but he tried not to make much of a sound. Lee didn't want to interrupt Sakura's train of thought. Sakura had better ears than Lee gave her credit for though. She heard a brief "oomph" and didn't have to look up to know who it was. Sakura then decided that, since she was there and clearly bored, she might as well have a little fun with him.

"Now who on earth would be willing to take me to the Halloween festival next Friday?" she sighed, "Sasuke would never even think about it and Naruto…well, is Naruto."

Rock Lee was now quivering in the branch that he then sat. Should he jump down and ask? Or should he instead run home first, change, buy some flowers and then ask? They were both good plans of action, but if he just jumped down he may frighten her and thus ruin his chance. He then looked at the other option. The flowers would improve his chances, but if he took the time to decide what kind of flowers she'd want someone might ask before him and then he'd have _no_ chance with that angel. So, he sat there shaking in a dazed quorum of what to do.

Sakura figured Lee must have been weighing his options since he hadn't jumped down yet. So, she thought that he needed just a little more motivation. She sighed heavily.

"If only I had some dashing Prince Charming to come to my rescue!" she said with a dramatic flourish. She knew this would be the icing on the cake, "But nobody in this village thinks I'm pretty or smart or-" Suddenly something large and green landed right next to her with a thud.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lee yelled. His love for Sakura got the better of him. He quit being indecisive said, "Darn the Torpedoes" and went for gusto. This probably would've been a very romantic scene…if (and there's always an "if") he had landed on his feet or knees instead of his butt.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. A: Her plan worked out perfectly and B: Lee seemed to fall from nowhere and land on his rear. Who wouldn't laugh? She stifled it though. She saw Lee was not done with his display of affection.

"I think you are smart AND beautiful!" Lee was now on his knees, "I love you Sakura! I will be your Prince Charming and I will take you to the Halloween festival!" He looked right at her and Sakura had the strangest kind of expression he'd ever seen. It was something between a touched look and a face trying to suppress hysteria. It finally hit him what was going on.

"You knew I was up there," He said very calmly.

She started to giggle and nodded in reply.

Rock Lee looked at the ground. He just made a complete idiot out of himself with a scene that he thought would have impressed the socks off of her.

"You…" He began.

"Yes," Sakura now had regained control of her and was no longer laughing, "I planned it. I had to get you down from there somehow and next time when you are trying to be sneaky, try not to fall on your butt."

Lee put his face in his hand. He couldn't believe what he did.

"So when will you be picking me up?" Sakura asked as she was walking off.

Lee's mouth hung agape. He then pulled himself together enough to say, "I-i-is 8 good?"

"Uh-huh! See you Friday," She began walking home and left a very stupefied Lee in her wake.

**The End**


End file.
